


I love you...in a platonic way of course

by MahitosCrustyFoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahitosCrustyFoot/pseuds/MahitosCrustyFoot
Summary: Iwaizumi is Oikawa's best friend, and nothing more...So why does it hurt when he sees Iwaizumi on a date with a girl?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	I love you...in a platonic way of course

Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been friends for as long as Oikawa can remember. They always tell each other everything. So when Iwaizumi starts being distant, Oikawa doesn't know what to do. 

"And what do you want us to do about it?" Hanamaki asks taking a sip from his boba. Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were sitting in a small café near their school. Oikawa often went to those two for advice about things (mostly Iwaizumi). Though sometimes their advice just made things worse, it wasn't like he had anyone else to go to.

"Maybe he finally got a girlfriend," Matsukawa says, earning a glare from Oikawa. For some reason, Oikawa didn't like the idea of his Iwa-chan getting a girlfriend.

"Mattsun, don't break our poor Oikawa's heart like that" Hanamaki teases. Which earns a snicker from Matsukawa.

"I don't know why I even thought you two would help" Oikawa muses. Just as he was about to stand up he notices a figure in the distance. One that really looks like Iwaizumi.

"Hey...isn't that Iwaizumi over there?" Matsukawa says pointing towards the glass window they were sitting near. _'What is Iwa-chan doing here'_

"Who do you think he's texting?" Hanamaki asks.

"I don't know but whoever it is he must really like them because I'm pretty sure he's blushing" Matsukawa replies. 

"Damn I think you were right, maybe he really did get a girlfriend" Hanamaki mostly said this to tease Oikawa and to lighten the atmosphere, but it had a completely different effect. Oikawa had looked like he had just seen a ghost. There was an awkward silence. _No one said anything._

"I know, why don't we just call him and ask?" This lightened up Oikawa. Maybe this was all just a misunderstanding after all. Even if Iwaizumi has a girlfriend Oikawa wouldn't be upset. He'd be happy for both of them. _Right?_

"I'll call him," Oikawa says. He took out his phone and went to his favourites where Iwaizumi's number was. When Oikawa got his first phone the first thing he did was add Iwaizumi's number to his contacts, the second thing he did was add it to his favourites. He nervously pressed the call button. 

It started ringing. 

"Hey" Iwaizumi's voice could be heard on the other side of the phone. Just hearing Iwaizumi's voice made Oikawa's day. 

"What are you doing Iwa chan?" Oikawa asks elongating the 'a' in 'chan'.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Iwaizumi sighs. 

"Do I need a reason to call _my_ Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks, fully aware of how it sounded. 

"You- whatever don't call me anymore if you don't have anything important to say, I'm busy" With that Iwaizumi hung up. Hanamaki looked over at where Iwaizumi was and he could've sworn Iwaizumi's face was redder than when they first called. Suddenly Hanamaki felt like he wanted to cause some trouble.

"Excuse me while I go take a shit," Hanamaki says leaving the table. 

"TMI Makki," Oikawa says a bit loudly making sure that Hanamaki could hear. 

Oikawa looked over at the window to see where Iwaizumi was. 'Looks like he got a call'. Oikawa felt a little upset about Iwaizumi hanging up on him. _' He clearly wasn't busy so why did he lie and say that he was?' 'Does he not want to talk to me?' 'Did I do something wrong?'_ Oikawa sighed. All this thinking was making his head hurt.

"Mattsun, why won't Iwa-chan love me?"

"Oh, so you finally admit that you like him?" Matsukawa says raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. He's my best friend" 

"You know that's not what I mean" Matsukawa smirks. 

"I meant in a platonic way" Oikawa retorts.

"Whatever you say" Matsukawa chuckled. Oikawa was about to say something when a girl walked up to Iwaizumi.

"You think that's his girlfriend?" Oikawa asks. Matsukawa was surprised. He didn't expect that Oikawa would be the first to say it.

"Mattsun I have decided" Oikawa suddenly says.

"Decided what exactly?"

"That I will make sure that their date goes well" 

"How do you even know that they're going on a date? For all we know they could be meeting up to break up, maybe they're not even dating. We don't know what their relationship is" Matsukawa was right. Oikawa had no idea what their actual relationship was, but he was still determined to find out exactly who that girl is. If anyone wants to date his Iwa-chan they'd have to get his approval first. Iwa-chan deserves only the best of the best.

"Who's going on a date?" Hanamaki pop out of nowhere.

"Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack," Oikawa says dramatically putting his hand over his heart.

"You're still young it won't kill you," Hanamaki says.

"So? fill me in on the deets," Hanamaki says sitting down on his original spot next to Matsukawa.

"Ew Makki, no one says that anymore" Oikawa gags.

* * *

"Do I get to ask why we're stalking Iwaizumi and his girlfriend?" Matsukawa asks. The three of them (Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa) were currently following Iwaizumi. Somehow they still weren't caught yet.

"I don't know ask Makki, he's the one that started all this"

_"So Iwaizumi is cheating on Oikawa with a girl?" Hanamaki asks. Oikawa glares at that but agrees nonetheless._

_"I know! why don't we follow them to see if they really are dating?"_

"We could always stop here and ask Iwaizumi ourselves," Hanamaki says.

Iwaizumi and his girlfriend suddenly stopped walking. This made the trio halt as well. 

"Do you think they noticed us?" Oikawa asks. Before Hanamaki or Matsukawa could answer the girl leaned into Iwaizumi. From where Oikawa was standing it looked like she was kissing his Iwa-chan's cheek. Oikawa didn't like it. His stomach felt queasy. It must be all the coffee he had at the café. 

Noticing Oikawa's worry, Matsukawa says "She's not kissing him. She's just telling him something" It helped Oikawa to calm down a bit, but it wasn't long until new worries started surfacing. 'Why did she have to lean in so close to tell him something?', _'Did she notice us?', 'Would Iwa-chan be mad if he found out?', 'Maybe Mattsun was lying, maybe she really was kissing him._

"Are you still going to say that you don't like him?" Hanamaki asks interrupting Oikawa's thoughts.

"What do you-"

"Don't give me that bullshit, you know full well what I mean" Though the words were harsh, all Hanamaki wanted to do was help Oikawa come to terms with his feelings. Hanamaki's word pierced into Oikawa's heart like a blade. _'Do I like Iwa-chan?'_

"I'd hate to ruin your moment of realization but they're on the move" This time Matsukawa was the one to interrupt Oikawa's thoughts.

"Sorry guys but I think I'll just go back home" Hanamaki and Mastsukawa looked at each other with triumph. Though victory wasn't confirmed yet, at least Oikawa was thinking about his feelings and that was enough.

* * *

Oikawa laid on his bed restless. All his thoughts were messed up. It doesn't bother him when his other friends get girlfriends so why does it bother him when Iwaizumi gets one? Normally he would dismiss these feelings saying it's because Iwaizumi was his best friend, but he keeps remembering Hanamaki's words every time he thinks of Iwaizumi.

He didn't like Iwaiazumi. Not like that. At least that's what he used to believe. Oikawa decided he was sick of all this thinking and took out his phone to scroll on social media. Though it didn't seem like it would help all that much. Nowadays everything was about falling in love with your best friend. Oikawa scoffed as he scrolled down on some cringy titles for articles.

_I'm in love with my best friend_

_The beginners guide to loving your best friend_

_How to NOT fall in love with your best friend_

_What to do when you're in love with your closest friend_

Some of these were truly cringy. Oikawa decided it was enough social media and was about to close it when a picture of Iwaizumi popped up on his feed. _'Iwa-chan looks really handsome here'._ All Oikawa could think about was how attractive his friend was and how much he wanted to kiss him...

_'No no no no he's JUST my friend'._

The picture of Iwaizumi included his girlfriend. Oikawa really wanted to scream into his pillow. He was about to do that when he got a text from Hanamaki.

_Makki: Guess we were following him for no reason ;))_

Oikawa was confused.

_Oikawa: What?_

_Makki: Didn't you see his post?_

_Oikawa: Yea?_

_Makki: Read the caption idiot_

Oikawa was scared. He was scared that once he read the caption what he feared the most would be confirmed. That she really was Iwaizumi's girlfriend.

_Oikawa: Don wanna_

_Makki: She's his COUSIN, not his girlfriend_

_Makki: ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

Iwaizumi's cousin...

She wasn't his girlfriend. That means Oikawa still had a chance. For some reason, Oikawa was feeling giddy. _'Do I really like Iwa-chan?'._ Maybe he did, but there was no time to think about it because his phone started ringing.

It was Iwaizumi. Why was he calling?

Oikawa accepted the call.

"Oi, shittykawa" Iwaizumi says over the phone.

"Iwa-chan" Oikawa answers quietly.

"What's the matter shittykawa, did something happen today?" _'yeah, I just realized that I may have romantic feelings towards you'._ However, Oikawa couldn't say that so he shook his head. It took him some time to realize that they were on a call.

Receiving no answer from Oikawa, Iwaizumi says "I have something to tell you so meet me at that park near your house" This got Oikawa curious. What did Iwaizumi want to tell him? Overly excited Oikawa put on some nice clothes and dashed outside. When he got there he realized...

Iwaizumi never told him a time to meet up. Oikawa was about to call Iwaizumi when someone out to him. 

"Oi shittykawa over here" Oikawa's eyes lit up from the sight of Iwaizumi. He sat on the bench Iwaizumi was sitting on. Right next to him. If he moved even a little bit they would touch. Just thinking about it made Oikawa feel all giddy and embarrassed. Then it hit him. _'Guess I do like him after all, that Makki is gonna be so smug when I tell him'_. 

There was a comfortable silence between them.

Iwaizumi suddenly spoke up interrupting the silence, "You know...I've been thinking..." _'Thinking? What was he thinking about?'_. Did he realize Oikawa's feelings before even Oikawa himself knew? Was about to be rejected just after he came to terms with his feelings?

"I like you"

"What?" It wasn't that Oikawa didn't hear Iwaizumi it's just that he was caught by surprise. He did not expect this. 

"Hanamaki told me that you guys saw me outside that café you go to" 'Damn that Makki' 

"What were you doing there?" Oikawa asks. Even though he knew, he wanted to hear it from Iwaizumi himself.

"I was meeting my cousin. After she somehow found out that I...you know that I like you. She made it her life goal t-to get me to confess" Iwaizumi was red. Very red. His face could be compared to a tomato. Even though they've known each other almost all their lives Oikawa has never seen this side of Iwaizumi. It was cute. He smiled to himself. 

"Y-you know, you don't have to give me a reply, I mean I know that you like girls so I'm not really asking you to accept it and I don't want your pity or whatever so don't even think about it" Iwaizumi rambles. Oikawa didn't think it was possible but Iwaizumi was getting redder with every word that came out of his mouth.

"You know Iwa-chan? You're pretty cute" Oikawa grins leaning in closer to Iwaizumi's face. They now stood at one hairs length. If either of them moves they would surely kiss.  
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking, I mean A LOT of thinking and I've come to realize that I like you too" 

"W-what?... I said I didn't want your pity dumbass" This made Oikawa grin even more.

"Hey, Iwa-chan?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Oikawa got no reply.

"If you don't say anything I'm going take that as a 'yes' you know"

Iwaizumi said nothing. Instead, his face got redder. This made Oikawa blush as well. 'Who allowed him to be this cute?'

"I going to kiss you now" Yet Oikawa did not move an inch. They were still one centimetre apart. In truth, Oikawa was scared that once he kisses him, Oikawa would realize that maybe he doesn't like Iwaizumi after all. That made him anxious. He liked Iwaizumi. He liked him so much that it actually hurt his stomach. Yet he was scared to kiss him because all his past relationships ended with failure so who's to say this one would end differently?

"Any moment now"

"For fucks sake just kiss me already," Iwaizumi says getting impatient. Just as he said this Oikawa's lips come crashing on to his with a little too much force. This made them retract. Their foreheads still touching.

"I thought that you were some kind of god when it comes to kissing," Iwaizumi says.

"I am, It's just that you make me so nervous Iwa-chan," Iwaizumi thought that he had to be lying. Oikawa was someone that hardly got nervous. What Iwaizumi didn't know was that he had been nervous the entire time.

"So we're going out now right?" Oikawa asks.

"Of course we are dumbass" 


End file.
